1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-efficiency circuit-equipped light emitting board, more particularly one, which is made in such a manner as to be used as advertisement boards and signs, either indoor ones or outdoor ones, with easy-to-replace nature, and which is watertight, and has low electricity consumption, good resistance to high and low temperature, and long lifespan for using.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, road signs, doorplates, advertisement boards and so on, have to equipped with additional illumination so that information thereon can be clearly seen in the dark. However, such additional illumination itself and installation thereof cause increase to cost of the signs, and occupies space, not very convenient and economical to use.
To overcome the above disadvantages, another information providing equipment has light source integrated with a panel, which allows light to travel through, and has words, signs and so on, adhered to it, and has a box for holding the light source and the panel therein. Such information providing equipment is a big size because fluorescent tubes, starters and so on together are relatively big that have to be used on it. And, the panel is joined to the box in a secure manner, not able to be easily substituted with a different one according to the user's needs. Therefore, such information providing equipment is still not convenient to use.
In both of above ways, gas-filled fluorescent tubes and bulbs are used as the light source to occupy much space. And, use of fluorescent tubes and bulbs will add to the cost of maintenance because the average lifespan of bulbs for using is five hundred hours, and that of gas-filled fluorescent tubes is four thousand hours. Furthermore, such tubes and bulbs are not suitable for using outdoors in cold weather.
In recent years, light emitting diodes have been used in industry for making license plates of cars easily visible in light of the fact that light emitting diodes are small in size, consume less power, and have relatively long life spans for using. However, common light providing devices having LED for car license plates are equipped with large and complicated circuits or IC for activation and control thereof. Consequently, manufacturing cost is relatively high, and has many parts added to the maintenance cost of such light providing devices. Furthermore, use of light emitting diodes is still limited to car license plates.